Une Danse avec la Nuit
by BuRNING MeLANCHoLY
Summary: AU. Shiroi Hikari, Yuusuke, is a popular rockstar who has trouble in his sex life and with the ladies. La Nuit, Kurama, is a popular model, who can't seem to keep a boyfriend for the life of him. What will happen when their worlds suddenly collide?
1. Star One: La Nuit

**Star One: La Nuit**

_Click. Click. Click._

"Okay, Okay… Great! Now, could you turn your head to the right a little bit… Chin up? Really accentuate the scarf, 'cause baby it works really well on you!"

_Click. Click. Click._

Monotony.

The days continued to drag on and on in a much similar and non changing fashion as every other. The glare of the fluorescent lights beaming down from all angles… the glare of said lights from the focused lenses of the cameras. There were the usual sets, props made specifically for one ad, or one poster, never to be used again. The photographers were seldom the same, but the words that flowed forth from them all seemed to drag together like an incessant babble. Did they really think he DIDN'T know he needed to turn his head that way to catch the light? Did they really think he DIDN'T know which colors best accentuated his crimson tresses? Every day was more of the same, and this job had lost much of its thrill… A fact which gnawed upon his mind whenever it could find the chance.

"Okay. We're done. I think these will be PERFECT. La Nuit, thank you so much for letting us use you for our new line… Of course, no one will look as stunning in it as you do!" the photographer crooned, lifting his thick sunglasses slightly and flashing a brilliant smile -- brilliantly false.

The money soon to be rolling in was, of course, the source of this photographer's elation.

"It's no problem. I do hope that everything goes well for you. Now, if you'll excuse me… I have things I need to take care of…"

"Of course, of course! Oh, hey! Don't forget our gifts in your dressing room!"

His head did not turn back as he waved a pallid and slender hand over his own shoulder, then using it to move the crimson tresses escaping into his eyes back in to place behind his ears. Gifts… Yes, yes. Yet another one of those annoying rules of thumb. Gifts for the model are a must. How else would you convince them to come back to you? Of course, most of them didn't seem to understand that their agents truly governed their schedules.

He shook his head at the thought and slowly opened his dressing room door. He slipped the scarf he had been wearing off with a quick movement, and then shrugged the beige and thin suede jacket from his shoulders.

"Hey, Shu. You did really great out there."

Shuichi lifted his brilliantly emerald eyes from the jacket he was draping over the back of a chair to the man stretched out on the couch toward the side of the room. Shuichi noted his long and disheveled ebon tresses almost immediately, as they were loose from the usually taut ponytail he kept them in.

"I know I did." Was his simple and dry response as he took a seat in the chair he had draped his jacket upon, glancing over at the mirror to regard his own tired face. The signs of his lack of sleep were hidden almost completely beneath the perfectly applied layers of makeup which were a necessity for anyone working under such stress and such hot lights. His crimson hair was still slightly frizzed from removing the scarf, and he quickly took a moment to repair that with his hands.

A brow was raised in his direction, "Well that was more smug than usual."

"It wasn't intended to be 'smug'… It's just the usual. The response is never any different." Murmured the red head softly and dryly, leaning back and shutting his eyes.

"Would you rather they hated you?"

"Well that _would_ be something different."

A laugh was the only reply he received for a long moment. This man was his agent, and they seemed to have something of a distant relationship. Shuichi liked the man well enough-- he was not some Nazi bent on hammering every hour his life into modeling… But he was strict in ways that the agent of a model must be strict upon.

Appearance, appearance, appearance.

… They never had much of a problem with that.

Shuichi had been a looker even since childhood, when his face was still besotted by the round lines of childhood. His emerald eyes were wide, stunning, and full of innocence… They created a contrast with the short and tufty crimson hair of youth. He had been beautiful since he was a baby, and even then as he sat in a small dressing room making thousands of dollars a week with his portraits all over town, he was still the stunning looker he always had been. Nothing had changed save for the typical vestiges of growing older.

His face had, of course, become more slender, his eyes more full and beautiful upon his face. He had dynamite legs, a great body, beautiful long hair, an angel's face, and the women loved him. He was the perfect model, and the perfect looker.

It was no wonder that everyone loved him.

La Nuit had taken his eyes from his agent, and was busy focusing on changing out of his modeling clothes, and in to the clothes he would wear home. He did not mind changing in front of his agent-- it wasn't as though they didn't have the same body parts, after all. He sighed, shrugging on a dark jean jacket over his nice shirt, pulling his crimson locks in to a messy bun on top of his head. With a swift motion, he pulled a black cadet's hat on over his hair, allowing a few of the crimson strands to be visible past the rim. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and looked toward his agent with a nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I'm glad today was a short day, I'm pretty tired…" He muttered, turning his things off and grabbing his bag from the floor.

His agent had risen to his feet, using his fingers to brush the long ebony strands from before his dark green eyes.

"Yes, well, don't expect it tomorrow… You should probably get some sleep, and try not to spend every night with your boyfriend." He said blandly, walking past Shuu and out of the room, wafting his hand behind himself as La Nuit turned his lips up in to a sneer.

Ugh… That guy was so full of himself!

The redhead shook it off with a toss of his hair, and huffed as he left his room and made his way slowly outside toward the corner where he always waited for his boyfriend, Demitri, to come and pick him up. He sighed, glancing at his watch as the time for him to arrive slowly came.

… And then passed.

He frowned, tapping his foot slightly upon the ground as the minutes continued to tick by like seconds, and still, there was nothing at all. The cars that drove by were not the familiar black Porsche of his boyfriend (which, he would like to note, that HE bought for him), and the time continued to roll away as if it had not a care in the world.

Shuiichi huffed again, pulling out his cell phone forty-five minutes after the time which Demitri was supposed to arrive, and hit his number on the speed dial.

Ring. Ring. Ring. -click-

"Hello?" Asked the familiar voice of his boyfriend from the other line.

"Demitri, where the hell are you? It's three forty five! I told you I was getting off early today, and to come pick me up at three!" The redhead stated, folding his arms and pursing his lips slightly in frustration.

There was a silence on the other line for a moment, before Demitri's voice spoke once again, a slight chuckle being suppressed within his throat.

"Sorry, Shuu-babe… I think you're just gonna have to catch the bus today. ...Okay, forever." He stated in a slightly amused tone.

Shuiichi widened his eyes, leaning back against the lamppost behind himself and staring down at the toes of his own shoes, "Wait… Are you…"

"Breaking up with you? Yeah, something like that." Demitri stated with a sigh of impatience-- apparently he was already in the middle of something.

"But…why..? I haven't done anything wrong…" Shuiichi murmured softly, shutting his eyes and shuddering slightly as his chest began to throb with the usual sensation of… rejection.

"Look, kid, you're a good fuck, a nice face, but you're a bitch. I just don't want to be with you anymore, so get the hell over it. See ya." He stated.

"W-wait, don't hang up o-…" The click deadened Shuiichi's voice before he got much further than that.

The redhead stood in silence for a several minutes, staring at the blinking screen of his cellphone, before slowly sliding it shut and slipping it in to his pocket, eyes focusing on the ground as he set off to walk home. He did not want to risk getting in to a taxi, lest he be recognized by the cabby, and that would certainly be an awkward situation.

He watched his own feet in silence as he followed the usual trek home. He'd have to ask Tricia if his bike had ever gotten back from the shop. He'd be riding it again, tomorrow... Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze proudly from the sidewalk and huffed through his nose.

He didn't need Demitri.

He'd start riding his bike to work like he was supposed to, because the exercise was important.

He'd stop staying up all night to spend it with him.

He'd stop eating so badly when they went on dates together.

He wouldn't have to cover hickeys with makeup every day anymore.

... He wouldn't have anyone to call in the middle of the night when he felt lonely.

... He'd have no one to hold him, kiss him, and tell him he was beautiful– and mean it...

Slowly, he turned his gaze downward once again, index finger twisting in his crimson hair as he mulled over the situation. He felt the pounding of loneliness within his chest, and it caused him to place a hand on his stomach to stop the pain from coming just yet.

Demitri had been the longest boyfriend he had ever had. Of course, it wasn't saying much... One month isn't really all that dramatic a time.

He couldn't understand why Demitri had so suddenly pulled this on him.

He really hadn't done anything wrong!

Sure, he knew he could be a bit clingy, and maybe a little needy... But he certainly wasn't a bitch. He always made sure to give Demitri his space when he wanted it, and he never said no to anything Demitri asked of him.

"Did he... really just think I was a pretty face and a good fuck..?" He asked himself softly, squinting his eyes behind his dark shades and pulling out his cellphone once more.

He slowly hit the second speed-dial on his phone, and stopped at a crosswalk as he waited for the answer.

"'Ello..?" Came the familiar French accent of his maid, Tricia.

"Hey, Tricia... I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be running late tonight... I'll be home in about an hour."

"But... I zought zat Demitri vould be picking you up again..." She said softly.

Shuichi remained silent, and the woman sighed slowly, "I'm so sorry... 'E ezz such a jerk! I-... Are you okay..? Non, non... Silly Tricia... Ov course not... Do you need me to come and peek you up?" She asked.

"No, no... I'm fine walking... It'll give me some time to think..." He said softly, fiddling with his shades as he crossed the crosswalk slowly, and hopped back up onto the sidewalk with a sigh.

"Vell... You be careful... Alright? Don't get heet by a bus, or somezing silly like zat... I'll make dinner for ven you get here..."

"Alright... Oh, and hey... Did my bike ever come back from the repair place..?" He asked softly, waiting once more at a tiresome crosswalk.

"Oh, jess... Eet iz in ze bike parking next to ze front of ze apartments. Eet just came back... Oh... Mon chou, mon chou... Are you sure you vant to valk home alone..?"

"Yes... It'll be fine... Thank you, though... I'll be there shortly."

"Alright... Goodbye, mon chou."

"Goodbye." He said softly, sliding his phone shut once more.

At least his bike wasn't broken anymore...

Sighing, he made his way into the road, before the screeching of loud breaks caught his attention, and the flash of headlights as a car swerved toward him took him by surprise, a gasp barely having time to pass his lips.


	2. Star Two: Shiroi Hikari

**Star Two: Shiroi Hikari**

"Dammit! Argghhh... Fuck this, FUCK THIS." He slammed his finger harshly onto the delete button on his laptop keyboard, deleting the entire line of song he had just been writing.

This mother fucking day couldn't get any mother fucking worse, could it?

He snapped the laptop shut with a jerk of his hands, before flinching and cursing, looking down at the black polish and segment of nail that had been pulled off by the harsh movement of the laptop back.

"Oh, well that's just great, isn't it? Just perfect. Freaking perfect!" He leaned his head back slipping the thick, black-rimmed glasses from his nose and rubbing the bridge with his fingers. He finally got a little bit of downtime, and he couldn't seem to make anything productive out of it. He felt frustration well up within his chest once more as he shoved his laptop into the messenger back by his feet, pushing himself up and hauling the bag over his shoulder with a dismal sigh.

A woman from nearby, also on a laptop, lifted her head and raised a brow at him, fixing her own wireframe glasses slightly and raising a brow.

"You leaving so early, Yuusuke?" She asked blankly, to which the male sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, I can't get anything done here. I'm gonna go home, stuff my face, booze up, and see if I can make myself write something that's not complete garbage." He spoke in an offhand manner, moving off toward the door with a roll of his eyes. He didn't bother saying goodbye to his agent, who watched with pursed lips as he slammed the door to the small room shut, and marched off down the hallway, onto the elevator, and down through the front doors of the studio, and then finally outside.

Life was just being a bitch to him lately... A real, mother-fucking bitch.

He knew that everything was striking him so badly because he felt so pent up. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about it, though!

Everything just kept stacking up, and stacking up.

He'd spent all day working on a music video, trying to organize local concert events, toiling at coming up with some new song– some new beat to hypnotize the masses! ... and none of it was working out very well.

Some light or something kept bugging out while they were shooting, so they had to retry, and retry, and then eventually just quit. The concert events were clashing over one another, and he couldn't reorganize them, but he certainly couldn't be singing at one place, singing at another, and signing autographs at the same time, right?

"I'm not that amazing..." He muttered to himself, slipping into his car and chucking his bag into the passenger seat with a snort.

He sat there for a moment, contemplating over life in a very bitter manner. Pulling down the rearview mirror, he took a moment to glance himself over. His eyeliner was still in place, his lip piercing wasn't swollen anymore from last night with Ayu, his hair was neatly swept back on one side, the other slightly longer and messily covering his eyebrow and one eye... He looked fine, really...

But the thought of Ayu made him frown, and he pulled out his phone to check it. He kept it off in the studio, because cellphones could mess horribly with the sound equipment.

He turned it on, and had three text messages from Ayu.

7:45am AYU

: hey yuusuke. last night was great. youre amazing. c u 2night?

9:30am AYU

wtf rnt u answering my txts? call me!

2:30pm AYU

ugh. plz call me!

Yuusuke shut his eyes and leaned his head back.

He'd hooked up with this chick two days ago, and they had sex last night.

He could only wonder if it was sad he was already sick of her?

He didn't want to fuck her again.

Why would he?

It was all... the fucking... same.

Yuusuke was a nymphomaniac, and he knew it. He'd proudly admit to it, and he wasn't ashamed in the slightest.

He liked sex.

He REALLY fucking liked sex.

He'd been around a lot, and the whole scene was just getting... monotonous to him.

How many girls did you have to fuck before it all started feeling the same?

He'd done girls with big tits, little tits, big asses, small asses, kinky chicks, shy chicks, just plain old weird chicks, older chicks, younger chicks, famous chicks and non famous chicks.

... and he broke up with them after no more than a week, and no less than a day.

Women got on his nerves. He could never keep himself patient with a woman long enough to make anything last. They were naggy, bitchy, and most of them just wanted in his pants because he was famous. It wasn't as though he minded... He'd used that fact to bag many-a-chick before... But now it was just thinning out into a thin line of boredom.

He clicked reply to Ayu's text message, and began to type slowly, biting his lipring as he spilled the words he knew so well, like the back of his hand.

TEXT REPLY

Ayu. Hey, I'm just not feelin' it anymore. I think it's over. Sorry, babe.

He clicked send, shut his phone, and threw it to the other side of his car, ignoring the reply sound of her sending a message back, and continuing along his way.

He used his free hand to pop in some CD, and let the loud music slam through the car and against his eardrums.

Velvet, by Alice Nine, thrummed through his senses, and he closed his eyes, listening to the familiar lyrics, and singing softly along.

He'd only met them once before, but it was something he'd never forget. In some ways, it brought him down a tad. He felt inferior to a great degree to them.

He was just a solo artist.

He didn't have a 'band.'

He wrote all of his own lyrics.

He'd never toured outside of Japan.

He rubbed his own forehead once more, knowing he must be bruising himself or something with all of the ferocious movements of his fingertips on the bridge of his nose.

"Why the hell do I even keep trying..? Nothing's gonna get better... Everything sucks. This all sucks. I fucking... Ugh... Dammit..."

He jerked out of his pity party when his phone started ringing. The tone wasn't for just anyone, though... Sighing, he snatched up his phone and flipped it open.

"Hey Edmond. What's up?" He asked in an offhand manner, as a chuckle reached his ear from the other line.

The familiar British accented voice of his butler, Edmond, followed shortly, "Hey... Did you dump another one?" He asked with another soft laugh.

"Ugh, God... Yeah... What, did she call?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, she did... She was pretty pissed off, too... She told me to tell you that you can't just get off with a fuck and run with her." He said, smile obvious within his voice.

Yuusuke snarled softly, "Stop sounding so goddamn happy about it... Aghh, goddammit... I'm gonna have to change my number again, aren't I?" He asked with a weary sigh, stopping at a stoplight and propping his knee up on the steering wheel in a distracted fashion.

"Probably... She sounded pretty serious. Hey, are you on your way home, then?" He asked with a chuckle, the sounds of him moving around coming to Yuusuke from the other line.

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be back in just a little bit. Man... Make me some food. I'm gonna eat and booze up when I get home." He said wearily.

"Uhm... Well, there's only one bottle left, so I'm not sure if you can really booze up now..." Edmond said blankly, the sound of the refrigerator closing with a snap.

"God damn it... That's just great. Mother fucking great... I'll stop and get some on my way home, then... I need it... Fuck... I need some damn tobacco, too..." He shook his head, "I'll be home later."

"Right-o. I'll see you when you get here. Later." He said blankly.

"Yeah, yeah... Later." Said Yuusuke in an offhand manner, clicking his phone shut and sitting it down in the cup holder with a bitter and resigned sigh.

"To the store, I guess... Dammit, they'd better not fucking recognize me... Hopefully it's some old lady, or something." He wrinkled his nose slightly, before pulling up to the curb near a small convenience store.

He made his way inside, examining the stacks of merchandise, before heading off toward the back where he was sure the alcoholic drinks were. He reached into his pocket, slipping off his black rimmed glasses and slipping on some thin shades to hopefully bring recognition down to a minimum.

As he passed the magazine stand, he cast a curious look over it, before frowning and picking up a magazine he'd never read before, looking at the model on the front.

"Damn... She's hot..." He muttered, examining the angel face on the front of the magazine in his hands. The model's emerald gaze was intense enough to cause Yuusuke to have to look away for a moment, frown softly upon his lips before looking back, and pulling his shades down to the end of his nose. Quickly, he glanced around the cover for this red-head's name, but only found the title of an article inside, "Shedding light on La Nuit!"

Yuusuke snorted, and then took the magazine under his arm while he went and bought his alcohol and cigarettes.

Everything went smoothly enough for him, and even though the cashier wasn't an old woman, he still didn't recognize him. The male slipped back into his car, throwing the paper bag with his purchases to the side and flipping open the magazine to browse for more pictures of the model on the front cover.

She was posing for a jeans ad in one shot, and in another, she was wearing an attractive black hat with leopard trim, and an outfit to match... Complete with shorty-shorts that showed off her amazing legs. Yuusuke let out a low whistle, raising one brow as he switched from his shades to his glasses once more.

"Fuck... How come I never heard of this chick..?" He asked, looking her over once more before throwing the magazine to the side with a sigh and pulling out.

"Not like she'd be any different from the rest of them... What the hell am I even thinking about it for? I should go cold turkey on sex or something... but I think my dick would kill me in my sleep... God, what the fuck am I doing..? I'm talking to myself... That's what...

"You know what, Yuusuke... You're a real fuck up." He said to himself softly, shaking his head before rounding a corner and looking toward the green light right ahead.

He glanced down, frustrated with the CD in his player at the moment, and fiddling with the selection on his changer before snorting and looking back up as new music blasted through his car.

His chocolate eyes widened as he saw the stunned look of the person on the crosswalk before himself. The light had changed. He was...

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, slamming as hard as he could onto the brakes as he watched his own car careen closer and closer to the person before himself.


	3. When Stars Collide

**When Stars Collide**

It was no use. The car was moving much too quickly to stop with just a slam of the brakes. Yuusuke quickly turned the steering wheel to the side, causing the skidding car to angle, and slowing the pace down as much as he could within the couple of seconds he had to react.

Shuichi lifted his hands defensively, trying to move as quickly as he could out of the way before feeling the thick metal of Yuusuke's car slam into his upper stomach and ribs, the force sending him backward and rolling across the pavement. A sharp cry issued forth from his lips as he rolled and rolled, before hitting a curb and falling silent upon the asphalt beneath him.

Yuusuke sat at the steering wheel for a good minute-and-a-half, panting and staring straight forward, shock etched into his features as he tried to get a grasp of what just happened.

He just... Fucking... Hit somebody with his car!

Gasping, he looked over toward the crumpled person on the curb... He cursed, getting quickly out of the car and rushing over toward the fallen other.

He knelt down, looking the unconscious person over, before slowly lifting him up and cursing softly again– repeatedly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck..." He muttered, rushing to his car and opening the back door. He could thank his luck that no people were around this downtown section of town, and that anyone who DID see probably wouldn't even know who the hell he was.

As gently as he could, he laid the unconscious person down into the backseat of his car. Frowning, he glanced them over once more, watching the small tendrils of crimson hair that escaped the hat that had somehow remained snugly on their head.

Slowly, he was stricken with an odd sense of deja-vu... He had seem this person before, hadn't he? Frowning, he used his fingertips to delicately move the sunglasses that covered more than half of his face. He knit his brows, watching him, before recollection suddenly dawned upon him. With a fluid movement, he grabbed the magazine from the front of the car, and looked to the cover, and then to the unconscious person in his seat.

"Hey... Wait a minute..." He muttered softly, pulling the hat away with a movement of his hand, freeing the tendrils of hair, and gasping as he drew quickly back, slamming the back of his head harshly into the roof of his car and dropping the magazine.

"OW! Shit! Fuck! Aaaaahhhh... This is that La Nuit chick..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "Gah, that smarts... Dammit..." He glanced quickly this way and that, before he realized what a bad situation he was in.

Apparently, this chick was famous. He'd hit someone famous with his car. Famous people had a lot of money. Famous people had good lawyers...

This chick could sue the shit out of him.

"... Son of a bitch..."

As quickly as he could move, he grabbed the magazine and threw it back into the passenger seat, then swinging himself back into the driver's seat, hesitating for a moment as he decided what the best thing he could do would be.

He knew he SHOULD take her to the hospital...

But... That could also be very... dangerous for himself and for his career.

She would, of course, have to tell the doctors what happened, and then the doctors would be angry with him, and she'd be angry with him, and then it'd be all over the news, and his name would be marred...

"Okay... Okay..." He stated calmly, shutting his eyes for a moment and moving his hands in a soothing manner, "I'll take her home, make sure she's okay, and then pay her to keep her trap shut, or something." he pursed his lips thoughtfully, before shaking his head, "How the hell could I pay her to keep her mouth shut..? She's probably got more money than I do..."

After a moment he was disturbed from his speaking incessantly to himself by the sound of something shifting in the back seat.

Yuusuke froze, staring back as the girl shifted her head this way and that, before turning her head squarely onto him.

Shuichi didn't recognize this person... In fact, he had no real idea where he even was. He glanced around through his dark shades, before sighing and slipping them off.

A car..?

He shot another questioning glance at the male in the front of the car, who widened his eyes slightly and seemed at a loss for words.

"I... What's going on here..?" La Nuit asked, trying to sit up, but being stopped by a horrible pain throughout his torso, which caused him to gasp and fall back into a laying position.

"Uhhh..." Yuusuke muttered, dumbstruck and afraid of what was going to happen to him once this chick decided to rat him out. "Well... It's a funny story... Y-You really don't remember?" He asked hopefully.

Shuichi frowned once more, shutting one eye and letting himself fall into a pensive silence. He suddenly glanced forward to Yuusuke once more, narrowing his eyes slightly and puffing up a small bit, "Y-You! You hit me with your car!" He stated angrily, trying once more to foolishly sit up, before falling back once more.

"Ahhh... Son of a bitch... You do remember... Fuck... I guess you're, uh... pretty pissed off at me, aren't you?" Yuusuke asked, lips twitching into a weak smile as the other snorted.

"I think that pissed off is an understatement." He said squarely.

Yuusuke rubbed his forehead, before shaking his head, "Look, I'm takin' you to my house... My butler'll fix you up, okay?"

"What!? You think you're taking me to your HOUSE? Uch, no. Take me to the hospital... NOW." The redhead demanded, glaring at the male in the front seat, who shifted uncomfortably, and looked forward.

"Daaammn... What a bitch..." He muttered, starting his car back up and pulling out of the place he had stopped after running into the chick in his backseat.

Shuichi took a moment, taking a breath and trying to calm himself down. He was being too brash about this, and he knew it... But... The other HAD hit him with his car, right!? How the hell was he supposed to take it? Was he supposed to just be happy about it and walk away? He wasn't even... Sure if he could walk at all...

Yuusuke glanced around, driving as quickly as he could, and hoping that the other wouldn't notice that he... Wasn't exactly taking her to the hospital.

Shuichi knew full well that they weren't going to the hospital... He wasn't stupid, really... He could see the buildings shifting from the downtown areas and into the west town land of high class apartments and houses. This was the nicer side of town, and he lived around there, himself... But why was this guy taking him out there if he was taking him to his home..?

Yuusuke sighed, shaking his head as he pulled the car to a slow stop, glancing tersely back at the person in the backseat.

Shuichi took a moment in regarding him, before shaking his head, "Look... I'm sorry I went a little crazy on you before... I understand... I'm sure it's not that bad. You know who I am, then? I'm guessing getting out of being sued is what you want, right?"

Yuusuke felt himself tense, biting his lip piercing for a moment, before nodding his head slowly, "Yeah... You're La Nuit, and... Haha, why? Do you plan on suing me?" He asked tersely.

"No... Just as long as the damage is reparable without a bunch of outside involvement."

"Good, good... I mean, what's the worse you could have?"

"Well.. I could just be going crazy, but I think maybe I have a broken rib, or two..."

Yuusuke's biting on his lip ring accelerated slightly, "I guess that's a little bad, right?"

"Well, it depends on if I really do, or not..."

Yuusuke didn't say anything else, and moved himself out of the car, kneeling down by the backseat and picking the redhead up gently, looking to see If he had hurt her any, before nodding and lifting her out of the car completely, shutting it with his thigh.

"Careful, okay..?" Shuichi asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. I won't drop you, I promise." He continued inside, moving off quickly to get himself up to his apartment room.

Shuichi took the time of silence to look over the face of the other in close proximity. Something about this guy looked very familiar. The sunglasses were a bit of a distraction, but he was sure he had seen this male somewhere before. He was certainly handsome, he would give him that... Shuichi didn't normally go for the pierced up and scary ruffian guys, but... Mmm... He could definitely see himself going for this guy... For a moment, he forgot the situation and felt himself giggle slightly.

Yuusuke frowned, and glanced down at the other, who merely looked away and smiled to himself.

"What the hell are you chuckling about?" He asked, stepping off of an elevator and walking off toward his apartment, which was a complete floor of its own. This place... Wherever they were... Was quite nice... Shuichi frowned, unsure for a moment, before smiling once more and shrugging.

"I guess the situation is pretty funny, isn't it?" He asked with a small smile, receiving a strange look from the male holding him, who merely shook his head and shrugged.

"I guess if you wanna think it's funny, it can be... I don't really see anything funny." Yuusuke said. He couldn't understand this chick, and wasn't sure if he'd knocked her loopy, or what.

Shuichi fell silent after that, though he found himself still slightly amused and bemused at the same time. He watched as the other opened the door and lead them both into his apartment, and found his mouth opening slightly at the very... nice home.

Wow.

This guy must be something important.

He gave Yuusuke another questioning frown, which was returned with a slight snort from Yuusuke, who laid the other to rest upon his soft sued sofa. Shuichi watched him for a moment, before asking carefully, "Who... who are you?"

"Me? Eh... Do you listen to a lot of music?" Yuusuke asked, folding his arms slightly and pursing his lips. Secretly, it had been something of an ego blow... This famous chick didn't recognize him?

"Well, yes... It's one of the few things that keeps me sane anymore..." Shuichi said with a small smile, as the other unfolded his arms and slipped his sunglasses off, switching them back to his thick rimmed black glasses and raising a brow.

"I'm Yuusuke... Generally known as Shiroi Hikari."

Shuichi gasped, widening his eyes, before laughing, "I DO know who you are... My... Goodness... It seems we ARE in a bit of a situation, aren't we?"

"I-... What's that mean?" Yuusuke asked carefully, to which the other merely raised a slight brow.

"Well... If word got out that you'd hit someone as famous as myself, and being as famous as you are... I'm sure word would spread twice as fast and my agent and lawyers would be much more eager to take you down, wouldn't they?" He asked with a small smile. When the other buckled slightly and seemed to break down, the smile left him for a perplexed frown.

All pretenses of being cool and cocky left Yuusuke as he knelt down next to the redhead, widening his eyes in a pleading manner, "Look, La Nuit... Please... Dear god, PLEASE don't do this to me? If word gets out about this, my career'll be over! I can't DO anything else! This GIG is all I GOT!" He said desperately, grabbing La Nuit's hand and squeezing it imploringly.

Shuichi was quick to shake his head, wafting his other hand, "I understand, Yuusuke... I understand. I'll... Keep it to myself... Okay? Can you just get someone to look at me, please? I can't afford to not be checked any longer..." He said, nodding in earnest and lifting his hand in pledge of his words. Yuusuke seemed to hesitate for a moment, deliberating over whether or not he could trust his word, before nodding slightly and getting to his feet.

"EDMOND!" He yelled, "Get in here! I need you!"

There was a moment of silence, before Edmond emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas, rubbing his hair dry with a towel and squinting one eye, "You _bellowed?_" He asked silkily in his thin British accent.

"Yeah, I fucking did. Look... I fucked up... I hit someone with my car." He explained with a motion toward the redhead laying on his couch.

Edmond stared, ceasing in the attack of his shaggy brown hair with the towel, to give him a look which obviously said, 'well... where's the punch line?'

When enough silence had passed to denote that there wasn't gonna be a punch line, he edged forward, slipping the towel off of his head and looking at Shuichi, who wiggled his fingers and smiled slightly.

There was more silence in the room, before Edmond slowly turned his head toward Yuusuke, who sighed and looked up, "I KNOW! I _know!_ I already said that I fucked up, okay! I don't need your shit!" His exasperated voice broke a small smile onto Shuichi's lips, who decided to vouch for the other, who he plainly felt sorry for.

"It's okay, Edmond," he began, nodding as the other's dim green eyes turned toward him, "I already told him it was okay... Just... Could you give me a lookover, please?" He asked, inclining his brows slightly and making a motion toward his own body with his hand.

Edmond silently watched Shuichi for a moment, before whipping around and cracking his wet towel against Yuusuke's backside, "Get your arse in the kitchen and eat!" He snapped.

"'EY! You don't boss me around, I fucking pay yo-"

"GO!" Edmond snapped again, to which Yuusuke puffed up, looked at the chuckling Shuichi, puffed up more, and then stalked off into the kitchen.

Edmond shook his head, the slightly moist brown hair flopping all over his face as he knelt down next to Shuichi, frowning slightly.

"So... How did this happen?" He asked curiously, lifting Shuichi's shirt and glancing over his chest and stomach, noting the bruising, and using his knowledgeable fingers to feel at the bones and muscles, checking for any possible tears or fractures.

Shuichi flinched while he worked, but spoke none-the-less, "Well... The only thing I remember was walking onto the crosswalk... I guess I was a bit distracted by my own thoughts, and I didn't see him coming until he was already a foot or so from me..." He said, glancing to Edmond, who sighed slightly and continued poking and prodding at his ribs.

"Well... Even though you already seem to have forgiven him... Please, don't be too hard on him... He's had a hard lot lately, and... Blimey... I can see how he'd be so distracted, even though I'm still pretty pissed at him for it..." He said, sighing slightly and patting Shuu's chest softly.

Shuichi closed his eyes, and nodded, "I can understand... I've had a bad day, as well... I'm not going to press charges as long as no one finds out and presses them for me. And... Am I alright?" He asked softly.

"Hmn..? Oh, yeah... You're alright. You've just got some serious bruising on your stomach and chest. As far as I can tell, you don't have any broken ribs, and you're not sputtering blood up everywhere, so I'm gonna think it's safe to assume that you're not bleeding internally. Now, if you start spurting blood from somewhere else, meaning your arse, then you'd probably outta go to a doctor and tell them you fell down some serious stairs, or summat like that..." He said, nodding and sitting up, lowering La Nuit's shirt and draping his own jacket over him, which Shuichi had hardly noticed he had removed.

"Well... I guess that's good news. If I have any butt bleeding, though, I'll be sure to get it checked out..." He nodded, making a slightly odd face at what he had just said, before brushing it off with a smile and looking to Edmond kindly. "Thank you again for checking me over... I guess I'll be spending the night here?" He asked.

"Yeah, you'd better... It'd be best to stay in one place for a while, so your muscles can mend some.. That's not a problem, right? I mean, you've gotta have a busy schedule, right?"

"Oh, you recognized me?"

"Well... Of course I did. You're only on the cover of every other magazine nowadays... You're in the run for a movie part, too, right?" He asked with a curiosity.

"Hmn..? Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to go for it... I'm really more keen on just doing what I'm doing... I don't want the fame, I just need the income..."

"Oh..?" Edmond said with a slightly raised brow, but Shuichi had looked away thoughtfully, and seemed rue to answer any more on the subject. Obviously, it was personal, so Edmond didn't think it prudent to go too far in to it.

While the two continued to softly chat in the living room, Yuusuke sat mulling over his food, mind in a completely different place.

What a shit-tastic few days he was having... Today was, hands down, the worst... He brooded for a moment, before shutting his eyes and propping his head up on his hand.

He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to fucking hit someone with his car. The idea that some famous model was laying on his couch because of something other than his hot bod was beyond him.

She'd have to spend the night, of course...

"NO." He snapped to himself, lifting his head and shaking it rapidly as the thought that was sure to eventually come suddenly coursed through his body.

He had wondered, for a moment, if he could maybe... get something from the chick.

Like hell she'd have sex with him... She was probably way out of his league, anyways, and... plus...

HE'D. HIT. HER. WITH. HIS. CAR.

Looking down, he jabbed a chopstick toward his own crotch and snarled softly, "You keep your fucking two cents out of this, got it?"

"Talking to your dick again, are you?" Asked the familiar voice of his butler in an amused manner as he walked into the kitchen, digging around in the fridge for a moment, before pulling out a bottle of water, and then rustling up a plastic bag full of ice.

Yuusuke snarled softly, flicking a bit of food at Edmond, who snorted, "Yeah, you only do that because you know I'll have to clean it later."

"Psh, your point?" He asked with a bitter snort... Before treading into different waters as Edmond made for the door of the kitchen with a roll of his eyes, "Hey... La Nuit's staying for the night, right?" He asked, blinking slowly as Edmond gave him a slightly funny look.

"Well... Yes... Natrually... It's not good to just start moving around after that, right? Why..?" He asked, brows furrowing deeply as Yuusuke looked up thoughtfully.

"Oh... no reason..." He said, slight smirk forming upon his lips as he let his dick take over, thoughts ranging from this to that.

Edmond wrinkled his nose in mild disgust, "Damn... You MUST be desperate, either that, or that crash knocked you bonkers..." He didn't give Yuusuke room to reply as he walked out of the room.

Shiroi Hikari couldn't help but snort softly, laughing, "Damn... What kind of taste in women does this guy have? Is he not seeing the same chick as I am?" He asked amusedly as he nibbled on the ends of his chopsticks, "Ugh...

"I thought I said I wasn't gonna do this shit anymore... Fuck... Damn... Ugh... God I want sex... I've got a disease or something... Sexwantitis or some shit..." He pushed his food away, getting to his feet and stretching slightly.

"I guess I could give it a go... Maybe she'll want healing sex or something... I mean... Maybe that crash knocked her loopy, even..." He nabbed up his bowl, and went to the garbage, where he dumped its contents and then turned back around, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll go get the booze out of my car... Maybe she'll soften up after having a couple of drinks, or something..." He moved off, slipping his shoes on and going out the door, unnoticed by Edmond and Shuichi, who were once more in the living room.

He knew he had ought to be ashamed of himself. He was being controlled by his own lack of self control, and the testosterone pumping heavily through his veins. He knew he had a serious problem, and he knew that this was a low thing to do... But... Somewhere within his own mind, he couldn't help himself. He'd never had self control with these sorts of things, and... God, what the hell was he doing..?

He stopped halfway back up the steps, flinching as if he had been punched as he set the bag down on a step, sinking down and shaking his head fervently. This was wrong! This w...

...but damn, wouldn't she look good splayed out beneath him..?

Fuck...

He couldn't... Do this...

Slowly, he got back to his feet, hand closing around the handle of the bag once more as he made his way, once again, back up to his room.

Edmond, in the mean time, had taken a weary seat down next to Shuichi, eyeing him cautiously, as the redhead returned the look with some curiosity.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked mildly.

"I dunno... Just... Be careful... Okay?" Edmond asked, wringing his hands slightly as he made a very odd face.

"Be... careful..? Of speeding cars, or something else?" He asked with a mild chuckle.

"I'm serious..." Said Edmond gently, causing Shuichi to frown softly and quirk his head as he pressed the icy bag against his stomach, sighing in a relaxed manner as the cool ice feeling ebbed through his shirt and onto his bruised flesh.

"But..." Shuichi said softly, after a moment, "What do I need to be careful about..?" He asked in a perplexed manner.

"I think... I think Yuusuk-" He stopped, glancing up as Yuusuke walked back into the house, shutting the door noisily, brows raised as he interrupted the conversation.

"I think Yuusuke _what?_" Asked Yuusuke in a slightly challenging manner. Edmond didn't take it any further than that, getting up, and straightening out his shirt and sweatpants, he nodded his head to Shuichi, "I think... I'm going to take my leave. If you need anything, my door is down that hall and to the left," he said, pointing off toward the doors, before bowing his head to Yuusuke and making his way quickly from the scene.

Yuusuke huffed a snort through his nose, before smiling at La Nuit in a cheery manner.

"Here, that couch can't feel good, right? I'll set you up a futon in my room... I'm sure it won't be anything compared to what you normally sleep on, but... It'll be okay, right?" He asked, a look of concern crossing his face as he watched the other.

"Oh, of course. It won't be a problem." Shuichi said with a nod of his head, smiling slightly and sitting slowly and carefully up, before grinning to himself at his newfound position... Finally, he could sit up again. He moved the bag of ice slowly out of the way, and onto the table.

"Okay, you just relax there, I'll be right back." And with that, he turned from the room and off toward his own bedroom. He instantly swung himself into his computer chair, turning the screen and hub off and pushing the chair in once more. His closet was his next stop, pulling out the futon and unrolling it on the floor, getting together the necessary bedclothes and making it up. He then rolled some pajamas out of his closet, and then sauntered out of his room.

"Here," he began, tossing the clothes lightly onto the table beside the couch, "You can change into those... Hopefully, they'll fit you okay... I'll take you into my room after you're done." He smiled as Shuichi took a drink of his water, and then nodded.

"Thank you for all of the trouble..." He said with a gentle smile.

"Aw, psh, no trouble. Hell, I'm the reason you're here, right? I've gotta take good care of you..." He smirked lightly, and then made his way off into the kitchen.

Shuichi frowned in a bemused manner, wondering where this sudden change of attitude had come from, but decided to do nothing more than brush it off. He was probably just sucking up.

He changed quickly enough into the pajamas, and found that they were only a little baggy on him, and it was no real problem at all.

After shifting about in them for a moment, he got himself slowly to his feet, testing his weight on both of his legs, and then testing his abdominal muscles by bending forward slightly. He could feel the burning strain and the faint pain of the bruising, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be.

He smiled to himself, pleased with the circumstances. It would be easy enough to hide the fact that he was hurt when going to work, and there would be less questioning.

Staying on his feet all the time... And posing...

That would be a bitch.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head and made his way off toward where Yuusuke had come from. He was eager to go ahead and lay down.

"'Eyyyyy... What are you doing on your feet?" Yuusuke's voice came to him from back in the kitchen doorway, and he looked back with a small smile.

"I was just going to go lay down..." He replied, leaning against the wall as the other approached with two glasses in his hands.

"Well, at least let me help you get in there..." Yuusuke said, wrapping one arm around Shuichi's waist and helping him walk into the bedroom where he had the futon set out already. As he lowered Shuichi gently down onto the plush surface, he slid his hand along his side, feeling himself shudder.

He felt guilty.

... but he didn't, at the same time.

Shuichi widened his eyes slightly, and found himself giving Yuusuke a funny look. He'd felt the hand along his body, and it certainly did seem more meaningful than just an accidental touch. He watched as the other took a seat on his bed, holding out the glass to Shuichi and smiling slightly.

"Have a drink... It's relaxing."

"I... I really shouldn't. It's not good for me, and I'm on a stric-"

"Hun, you just got hit by a car. I think a little drink'll be okay." Yuusuke said, leaning forward and handing Shuichi the drink with a smile.

The redhead hesitated, staring down into the glass with some apprehension. He knew he shouldn't, and he'd abstained from drinking anything alcoholic for a long time... Then again, it'd probably help him sleep, and one glass couldn't do any damage. They'd never know, and everything would be okay.

So, with a small smile of consent, he tipped the glass to his lips. Yuusuke had mixed the alcohol with something fruity, so it tasted quite nice. Still, it had the pang of alcohol that bitterly remained at the back of his throat.

After finishing their drinks in silence, Shuichi shut his eyes. He could feel the warm feeling the substance caused within his stomach. It'd been so long since he'd drunk anything alcoholic... But...

Was he supposed to feel quite this typsy..?

Suddenly, something seemed very wrong.

He opened his eyes slowly, but for some reason, couldn't keep his train of thought where it was. Yuusuke wasn't in the same place, either. He was slowly moving to kneel down next to Shuichi, brows inclined slightly.

"Are you okay..?" He asked softly, placing one hand on Shuichi's cheek.

"I-... I don't know..." Shuichi replied softly. He moved to speak again, but was interrupted by a pair of lips softly tracing over his neck and cheek.

He couldn't keep hold of what was going on...

His mind swayed this way and that, and he heard himself gasp softly at the realization of what was going on.

... but by the time realization had striken him, he could feel the other slowly laying him back.

Yuusuke knew, at this point, that this girl wouldn't fight back. He'd added more to the drink than she had evidently noticed, and it had worked perfectly. He found himself becoming lost in the monster that was his own sex drive, and longed to know what he should do next.

He wasted no time in kissing her, and was pleased deeply when the other kissed him back.

Shuichi had shut his eyes, kissing and letting himself be kissed.

He didn't know why Yuusuke was paying him the attention, but he could be sure that he liked it. He couldn't resist it. He could never resist people...

He was a push over.

And with the buzz of alcohol keeping his mind lulled, he was susceptible to much more...

–to anything...

Things seemed to be flying by, hands began to creep over each other's bodies, fingers teasing at Shuichi's shoulders, neck, chest...

They seemed to... Hesitate at his chest.

Yuusuke's lips and tongue began to slow, before he pulled away from the softly panting and blushing Shuichi.

Their eyes met, and Yuusuke's fingers groped at his chest, before curiously traveling down his stomach, feeling the lean muscles of his abdomen, and then noting...

"WOAH. WOAHWOAH!" Yuusuke backed away from Shuichi, eyes wide as the redhead watched in wonder, still a little lost.

"W... what is it..?" He asked finally, licking his lips and slowly propping himself up on one elbow.

Yuusuke jerked forward, then, pulling Shuichi's pajama shirt up, before looking at him in a stunned manner.

"Y-you're a DUDE!?" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

The two of them stared at each other, one horrified, and one in wonder.


End file.
